Nico Di Angelo at Hogwarts
by Angelo-of-hades
Summary: Nico is going to Hogwarts undercover as a student to hide the gods. Ron being stupid and being suspicious. This is my first fanfic so you can crisize all you want so that I learn! The Harry Potter characters might be ooc. Ideas are allowed. Rated T for minor language
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Rick Riordan or J.K Rowling. Thank you.**_

 _Prologue_

 _Nico already hated it. Instantly he already hates the red headed boy whose name was Ron Weasly, Bushy haired know it all was freaking annoying, And the boy-who-lived was very... odd. He preferred to be near the Ravenclaws. Here's how he got to Hogwarts:_

 _Chap. 1_

Nico sat on the train in boredom as he stared at the forest out in the open. He was lost in His own thoughts. Betrayal, Traitor, loser. Those were the words that formed from his mind like the dead floating mindlessly in a pool of blood. Images flashed in his mind as he replayed all the sence in his mind.

 _Flashback_

 _"Father," he said and bowed, their relationship had gone worse ever since the war against Gaea. Hades grunted and said,_

 _"You are to go to Hogwarts, understand?"_

 _"Yes father," he said monotonously._

 _End flashback_

Just then three students walked in. There was a red headed boy, a bushy haired girl... And a Percy replica. Nico almost cringed at the memories that the dreaded Jackson boy gave him, all because he had a crush on him so he had to go through Tartarus and had almost turned into a shadow, all because of him!

"Hey! Can we sit here!"

"Ron, you can't just go around saying that, excuse me sir, May we sit here?"

Nico turned around and looked at her dead In the eyes.

"Sure..." He said as he turned around and stared out the window in silence.

"Okay...?" She said and motioned the other two to sit.

 ** _Angelo: The girl is Hermoine, the other two is Harry and Ron, Bye bye. I might update soon, so stay tune_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Angelo: back with another update! Thank you guys for the support, Aperantly most people like it. StoryIdeas are allowed. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Nico: *sighs* She also does**_ _ **not**_ _ **Harry Potter and The Percy Jackson people's, Can I leave now?!**_

 _ **Angelo: yes, But come back!**_

 _ **Nico: No.**_

When the train stopped the students at Hogwarts started to wander off. Nico stood up and walked near a darkened corner of the train and shadow traveled out.

 **Harry's P.O.V**

"That boy is a death eater!" Ron shouted as Hermione covered her ears.

"Ron, can you please shut up for once," Hermoine shouted.

"Guys, we aren't even sure if he is one, don't jump onto conclusion so soon Ron," I said as I stared at the corner where the boy was last seen. He must've left with out us noticing.

"Now come on guys, we have to leave now," said Hermione as she walked off as Ron and I walked after her.

 **Third person P.O.V**

Nico landed near a forest he quickly walked into a crowd hoping that nobody noticed him.

"Nico Di Angelo, Do we 'ave a Nico Di Angelo 'ere,"

"I'm here," Nico responded when he saw who it was. It was a tall man that was a giant. Nico eyed him carefully as he followed the man to the boats. He froze. Ever since the banishment he was wary of wandering into ether one of his uncles territories. Even before that he never did.

"Are you afraid of water?" The man asked sincerely.

"No sir," he replied as he looked at the lake.

"well then, climb aboard," the man said "My name is Hagrid."

 ** _Angelo: Hi guys, So what will happen next to Nico. You type on what you think should happen. I will pick a idea in the reviews and say to who ever the idea is from. Sorry if this is short, I had to post something before I go to sleep._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angelo: hi guys, sorry for not posting, this will be a short one though, sorry! I'll try to do a long one next week or when I have time. Oh and one more thing, since many people are confused on why Nico is executed. See Ncio was accused of being a spy for Gaea and they had evidence on it. That is all so see you all next time.**

 **Nico: She doesn't own the characters in this story expect for an OC that will appear in this story.**

Nico slowly climbed on to the boat.

 _Oh gods, please don't let me drown now._ He thought as he stared at the dreaded liquid that was beneath him. When the boat rowed on he had calmed down. Guess Posidien had no control of the lake here. It was dumb luck especially when he was on his...vacation. When he got on land, a stern looks no woman walked up to him.

"you must Nico Di Angelo, follow me, you must be sorted immediately,"

when he arrived with the professor. He stood in line with the first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first years, to the older ones, welcome back," greeted a silver bearded wizard that was probably the headmaster.

"Today we have two transfer students that come from America and China will be joining the fourth years, now let the sorting begin."

"Angelo, Maria," said the stern professor that he had met before. An young girl that was probably 15 walked to the stool. She then outed on a rather ratty hat. After a few minutes waiting Nico heard the hat shouted,

"SLYTHERIAN!"

a table that had a banner that was colored with green and silver along with a snake cheered and clapped as the girl walked towards them. When it was his turn he walked to the stool and puted the hat on.

 **Angelo: what house do you think Nico is in. Review on what you think and I might put Nico in that house. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Angelo: Good Afternoon, everybody, To answer a review that was asking if Maria was Nico's mother I. Her new life, No. She is my of though I will have to change the last name, but I might add in Nico's mother I this story if you want. Just review of you want her to be in this story or not.**

 **Percy: She does not and will never own the characters that appear expect for her oc.**

 **Angelo: my OC won't appear that much though. And Nico's thigh while talking to the hat will be italic with underlines.**

 _ **And we have another demigod, this is sure an interesting day.**_

When Nico heard the voice in his head he near.y jumped out of his skin.

 _Who are you!_

 ** _Do not fear boy, I am just a regular hat as you see, now let's see what house you'll be_**

 _No don't!_

Too late, the hat had already looked at the horrific emerges as they surfac d from his mind. When the Hat spoken again his voice was filled with dread and fear.

 ** _Well, that was certainly interesting, better be in..._**

The hat boomed out,

 ** _Gryffindor!_**

The table that was underneath red and gold banner cheered as he slowly took off the hat and walked there. As he walked there he felt a pair of eyes watching him, he turned around and saw the girl that's was in Slutherin looking at him. He shrugs it off and sat down. He then proceeded to eat with out even burning portions of his food to the gods. Thunder boomed as the sky rumbled with anger.

 _That is what you get uncle_ he thought as he ate.

 **Ron's P.O.V**

"See, I told you, he isn't a death eater," Herminoie whispered as I stuffed ever ting in my mouth.

"Maybe we should make friend with him," Harry suggested. Hermoinie nodded and looked over scrawny boy.

"I still don't believe you, maybe he threatened the sorting hat," I said.

"Nonsense!" She said loudly over the chartering table. Few looked at her before going back to what they were doing before.

"How about we talk to him he looks lonely," Harty said as he stood up and walked to him.

 **Harry P.O.V**

"Hi my name is Harry Potter," I said nervously, I hope he never heard about me in America.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Hello, Names Nico," Nico said, might as well make a new life here.

"So how was America?" Harry Asked.

"It was pretty good, but I still miss Italy," Nico responded.

"you're Italian?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, well part Italian,"

"Well we have another Italian student here," Harry said.

"First Years here," shouted the prefects as they walked up to the table.

"You sir will follow us too," he said as he pointed to me.

 **Nico's P.O.V**

After the most boring tour around the tower we stopped at our dorm.

"Password please," said a sickly sweet voice.

"Fortunately Major," answered a prefect. At least it was Latin.

"Please enter,"

when we were inside the prefects directed us to our room.

"you mister..."

"Di Angelo," I answered.

"you'll have your own room due to certain circumstances,"

Luck. I was lucky. No, if I had luck I wouldn't be here, My "friends" would've never abandon me. I walked to my room and collapsed onto my bed. Let's hope for the best tomorrow. He had no demigod dreams tonight.

 **Angelo: That's it for today and see you next time, Don't forget to say if you want recarnated Maria to be in this story and if you want her to be in this story then tell me what her name should be and I'll put it in this story. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Angelo: Hi. Okay in this story Nico is brothers with Snape. Please don't flame! When they talk in Greek it is under lined with Italic**

 **Reyna and Nico: She does not own any of the characters except for her OC Maria.**

When Nico woke up, he was feeling like crap. After waking up Five times to his dorm mates loudness in the other rooms.

 _Guess I'll have to get use to this_ he thought as he changed into the school's uniform. When he got to the great hall he sat down with Harry and the others.

"Good morning Nico," greeted Harry as Nico ate.

"Morning," He replied. Ms. Mcgonigle Came up to them, handing them parchments.

"These are your your schedules, try not to lose them,"

she then walked away.

"Ugh, We have potions," groaned Ron.

"What's so bad about potions?" Nico asked out of curiosity.

"The professor, He always favors the slytherins," answered Harry as he sighed.

"What's the professors name?" He asked.

"Severus Snape," Replied Herminie.

"The worst professor," Complained Ron. Severus, as in the Severus, as in my half-brother **(A/n: Nico is bros with sevvie, I think it's adorable!)**

"Come on, we don't want to be late for potions," said Hermoine.

When they arrive Nico looked at the professor.

" _never changed did you brother,"_ he greeted to him as he walked to his seat. Snape looked at him and smiled, but quickly hid it.

"Today you will brew the Draught of living death, Nico How would you crush the Sopophorous bean?"

"It should be crush d with a silver dagger for the nuisance to come out more efficiently," He answered with out paying attention.

"Twenty points to Gryfinndor," Said Snape. The golden trio was shocked, Snape never gave out that much points for the other house.

"Now get going and be done in a hour,"

Nico opened his book which was translated to greek **(By Hecate)**. He turned to the page on how to make the fraught of lives death. It said:

1: Add the Infusion of wormwood.

2:Add the powered root of asphodel

 _Irony_ he thought.

3: stir twice clock wise

4:Add the sloth brain

5:Add the sopophorous juice

6:Stir seven times anti clockwise

He walked toward the cupboard, there he saw the girl a gain.

"Hi, my names Maria what's yours?"

"Nico," he replied. When he got his indrdients. He walked to his table. When he was done he noticed his didn't looked the same as the others.

"When the hour was finished Snape came to inspect the potions. When he stopped at himy he said,

"thirty points to gryfinndor,"

"And fifteen points from Slytherian." He finished.

When class was over Every gryfinndor was literally smiling so big that the pier face hurted for the next minute. Next class was, Care for the magical creatures.

when he arrived he met the giant he saw when he first arrived to Hogwarts.

"Good afternoon, Today we will Study the hippogriffs, mighty creatures the' r'," he said. nick froze, out of all the creatures out there, It just had or be a blasting horse eagle. The sky rumbled again, gaining the atention of the students, it was a clear day so it was impossible for it to rain.

"They are easily offended so treat 'em with respect,"

Them a platinum blond haired boy came up to one, and said

"They look stupid,"

The reaction was immediate, It head butted him to the ground and screeched.

 _Like father like son_ he thought, it had the pride of the two gods combined.

"I'm telling my father about this!" The boy yelled.

After class was finished he looked at his schedule, his next class was Defense against the dark arts

 _But I am dark art!_ He complained in his mind, oh well better follow Harry to this class.

when he arrived he was met with a professior sitting at his desk.

"Good afternoon, My name is professor lupin and today we will talked about Boggarts, Nevvile, what is a boggart?"

" I-it is a-a creature th-that turns into anything y-you fear s-sir," He stuttered.

"very good," Praised Professor Lupin. Nico wondered what he feared, maybe his father, or taturus. He didn't have timetable answer as he was snapped out of his thoughts by hermoine.

"The answer is Rikdikulus Sir,"

So that's how you defeat it. He walked to the line of students and watched as they faced the wardrobe. Professor Lupin released the monsters. His wimpy classmate looked at it.

 **Angelo: And that is it for today. Reveiw on what you think Nico's fear should be and I'll put it in this story, Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Angelo: Thank you guys(and girls) for viewing my story, seriously over a thousand! Thank you! Okay you should know this as a bonus fact about me, English is my second language, My first is Chinese, but the funny thing is I suck at reading and writing, it is crappy. So please understand if I make mistakes. Now on to the story!**

 **Jason Grace: She doesn't own any of the characters expect for her OC.**

* * *

What stood in front of his classmate was his dead mother, the person looked at it with sadness before saying,

"Ridikkulus **(is that how you spell it?)** ,"

A spark shot out and hitted the bog art straight in the face, the boggart transformed into his mother acting like a clown. The student laughed and walked out of the line. Nico was next. When he stepped in front of it. It changed, what stood in front of him surprised him and quiet a few gryfinndor/Slytherian **(A/N: Slytherians are not all jerks, they're just underpressure so that is why they act like jerks, they're just stressed(My thoughts))**. He looked at himself. It was exactly a mirrored version of himself, except his eyes, it was filled with hatred and betrayal. He continued to stare before his mirrored self said,

"well, well, we meet again Nicolas," His other self smirked and looked at him.

"Well, since I'm here, might as well kill you, oh don't worry, it won't be painful, it'll be excruciating painful," The other Nico said as he smiled a sadistis smile. He walked over to him and raised his Stygian iron sword, he was about to strikes when a small voice said to Nico **(the real one)**.

 _Kill him, say ridikkulus_

"Ridikkulus," Nico whispered and his wand flashed out a spark and the other Nico was turned into a shade, it was then sealed into the wardrobe. The entire class was quiet, no one said a word. They all stared at the new student, the quetness was shortly interrupted by an applaud, they quickly joined in and Nico felt and pleasant feeling.

 _Joy, and exepectence_ he thought. He then smiled and looked at Harry, his friend. Harry smiled and looked at his friend, he finally over came his fear, now it was his turn. The Boggart was in the middle of transforming when Profesor Lupin said,

"Ridikklulus,"

Everybody just looked at him in confusion, well except Malfoy who decided to tease him about it later.

"Class Dissmiss, Nico and Harry, please stay after class,"

Immediately, the students walked out of the classroom, when the classroom was filled with silence, Lupin spoke again,

"Harry, would you please step out for a moment, I need to speak with Mr. Diangelo privately. When Harry was outside, Nico sat down.

"So Nico, tell me, are you a child of the god?"

Nico froze, how could he known all along?

"Sir, I'm not sure if I should tell you," he said as he looked around the room, trying not to meet the professor's eyes. The professor laughed.

"Oh don't worry, I'm also a demigod,"

"who's?"

"My name is Remus Lupin, Son of Hecate,"

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V**

 _Why would Nico need to stay after class? He didn't do anything wrong, so why?_

I knew better than to eavesdrop on them but it was torture to sit here so long, Fuck, it would be way better to eavesdrop on them. I stood up and headed towards the door I was almost there when the door opened.

"Harry, come on in," said Nico as he pointed to where I was going to sit. I sat down and looked to the professor.

"I have come to a decision for you two, mind you you can choose not to do it. I would like you two to have an extra lesson with me," Lupin said as he looked at us both.

"But sir, what about the other classes? Wouldn't we be not attending our classes?" Questioned Nico. Lupin looked at Nico.

"Well the other teachers agreed on one condition, you both will learn sixth year spells and other protection spells,"

"But sir, wouldn't it be too hard for us?" I asked, he then looked at me.

"Don't worry, each lesson will only be an hour so you won't miss that much,"

 **Nico's P.O.V**

Let's just hope we can do this with out me hurting others, My powers has gone haywire in the past few weeks, The shadows keep on attacking random wizards and witches, and plus, what fun would it be if I put everybody to sleep.

 **Normal P.O.V**

After that they walked they headed to the north tower to where there next class was, Diventation **(How do you spell it?)**. Nico hoped this class was actually useful. He had heard it was were a seer was. He entered the classroom and sat down. He then proceeded to take out all the books that he had on Diventation. Then the teacher walked in.

"Today we will be reading tea leaves,"

Oh fucking gods, this was going to suck.

 **Angelo: That is it for today, sorry if you didn't like curse words, this is a rated T for a reason. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Angelo: Thank you,Thankyou, Thank you! Thank you for over two thousand views and 21 reviews. I love you guys! Also High five to you** **lilfowlpotter. Now I will try to make it to one thousand words as a thank you for you so hope you enjoy!**

 **Side note: I only update on weekends, please be patient with me.**

 **Everybody from the PJ and HOO: She does not own us no** **r the Harry Potter Series.**

* * *

After being paired with Hermonie, They sat of the rather fluffy chair and drank the weird tasting-in Nico's opinion- drink. After they fin

* * *

ished they exchanged cups.

"Hmm...yours look like a skull, let me see what it means..." She said as she took out the rather heavy book of uselessness crap and emerged into it for the rest if the class.

 _Great, now I have to stare at leaves for the rest of class, thank Tyche_

Right after he said that the sky rumbled in annoyance.

 _Sorry(not) Tyche_

 _Then he felt something hot on his robe,_

 _"I'm so sorry, here let me help you clean it up,"_

He looked at the Ravenclaw girl, She was blonde haired and had a dreamy expression on her **(Is that the description of Luna lovegood?)**.

"No, you don't need to, I'll be fine," he said as the girl continued to apoligize to him.

 _Sorry Tyche_

 _And that's what you get for insulting me_

 _I said I was sorry!_

 _That was ovbiously sarcasm_

After that Her voice left his mind. That was close. Nico looked at the professor, she was one weird lady, saying she had a "inner eye" was completely ridiculous.

 ** _I know right, what was with these mortals_**

 _Lord Apollo! What are you doing here?_

 _ **I'm not exactly here, more like I'm in your mind, and whant to here a haiku?**_

 _No thank you, I have my fair share of weirdness all ready_

 _ **Oh well, gotta go be fore Zeus finds you**_

Then it was silent, He looked at Hermonie's cup, it was an owl, he looked closer, it was an screech owl, that meant bad luck was coming to her.

"Okay, I got it... Your going to die by a unrest spirit,"

Nico couldn't help it, he exploded. He laughed like a child and smiled like a child when they got their favorite toy.

"That's ridiculous!"

Hermonie looked at him, disturbed,

"what do you mean that's ridiculous, you're going to die!" She exclaimed in frustration, what was wrong with this kid?

 _I the mighty_ _ghost King, will die by a spirit, wow..._

* * *

After Divination, they went to the great hall and ate their dinner.

"Nico's a bit weird," whispered Hermionie as she sat near Ron.

"See, I told you He's a motherf**cking death eater!" Exclaimed Ron quietly, Hermionie looked at Nico worriedly,

"He's not a death eater Ron," even though she said it it never reached her eyes. Harry looked at his two best friends,

 _But Nico can't be a death eater, he's nice and kind, he wouldn't betray us, he can't!_

After Dinner Harry met up with Nico

 **Nico's P.O.V (Since forever!)**

I was about to contact Hazel when Harry came, weird why now?

"Nico...do you know who Voldemort is?" He asked with nervousness.

"Who?" I asked in confusion.

"Tom riddle to be exact,"

Afetr hearing that dreaded name anger flared up in my body, That dreaded Half-brother of mine, He'll pay for what he done, making me look like the guilty one when he himself worked for Gaea! Curse him to my father!

"I know Ridlle, he and I... Are not in the best relationship," I replied as my eyes wandered off, oh the good times we had as children's...

 _~Flashback~_

"Come on Nico! Your better than this!" Yelled Bianca as they ran around the back yard, Nico was content with the way life was at the daycare **(Od they even have daycare so in the 1900's?)**. He stopped and looked at an young boy who was sitting a a bench, alone.

"Hey Bianca, let's go talk to him," Nico said as he pointed to the boy, She looked at him and frowned,

"I don't think that's a good Idea, he looks...well strange?"

"Oh come one, just once!" Begged Nico as he folded his hands together. The girl sighed,

"fine, just this once,"

Thay walked to the boy and sat down.

"Hello, my names Nico, what's yours?" Asked Nico as his lips curled up. The boy glared at him.

"Go away, I don't like you!" He said coldly and he stared at the other children playing.

"Don't be rude to my brother like that!" Scolded Bianca.

"Bi, it's okay,"After hat they slowly formed an unbreakable bomd between the three, they went to camp half-blood together, they were happy, until Bianca died, Tom dissapered when he heard the news. Nico walked away from camp, vowing to never make friends

~End flash back~

"Nico, Nico!" Shouted Harry as he shocked the son of Hades violently.

"Huh, what?" Said Nico sleepily as he stared at the boy who lived.

"you spaced out, we have to get to class soon,"

"Shit shit shit, Come on we have to go!" Screamed Nico as he grabbed Harry's wrist and ran to Transfiguration.

"Five points from Gryfindor for being late," said Professor Mcgonigle.

"Sorry Profesor," said the boys simultaneously as they sat down.

"Today we will be learning how to transform a feather in to a stick, Best of luck,"

The class didn't have luck, well except Herimonie and Nico, but Nico just transformed it into a wand instead, earning him an A in today's class.

And that was the normal day in Hogwarts.

"I'm telling you 'Mione, he's a death eater,"

"He is not Ron, stop being so stupid!"

 **Angelo: That is it for today, I'm starting to have writers block, though it's only 1%, check out my Drabble story and post any ideas there, also post some ideas on this story here, see you next week! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Angelo: Hi guys! I just published a new story maybe you could go check it out? Sorry for such a short chapter, writers block is coming to get me! Any way We're continuing the story.**

 **Nico: She does not own any characters, they belong to there respectful owners, expect for her OC.**

* * *

Nico woke up in cold sweat. He quickly looked around,

 _nobody saw it, good_

He thought back on what his "dreams" were, it was just...weird. It kept on repeating every night. He checked his clock:

6:45

He better get going, Nico then got out of his bed and went to take a shower, unaware of someone watching him.

* * *

 **Ron's P.O.V with Third person P.O.V**

Ron wasn't sure what he saw or heard, across from him was the death eater, twisting and turning as he slept. He screamed, but it sounded like he was chocking instead. Ron almost gave pity on him, before he remembered who he was. A death eater, follower of you-know-who. When the death eater woke up, he went to take a shower, leaving Ron pondering on what just happened.

* * *

When they got to history class, Nico walked in with a emotionless mask, even though he was breaking. Tartarus, the bronze jar, war. He sat down and looked at the others, huh weird. They look almost..dead. He never expected his professor to be a ghost though.

* * *

 **Hermionie's P.O.V**

How is it possible for a ghost to trip, in midair! I give pity on him, embarrassing himself, in front of everybody. He looked at Nico with fear, huh, strange, he's dead so why is he so scared? And the weirder part is that he tried to make class fun, fun! He literally taught us about chocolate, instead of war and all that stuff. At least class is over, now it's defense against the dark arts.

 **Angelo: I'm so sorry for this short chapter. My mind just decided to stop working for a tiny bit, I might update in a few hours, see you soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Angelo: Hi guys, sorry I'm late! So yeah...I have no idea what to do with this story, so maybe I'll go on a hiatus and focus on my other stories I have in mind? I'm not sure. No I don't want to discontinue it, I'm not sure if I want to let someone adopt it, not sure, maybe. So here's the story, sorry if it's short**

* * *

 **Nico's P.O.V**

When we walked into the classroom, we found my Cousin **(A/N: okay I know I put Snape as Nico's brother, but I changed it to cousin.)** , Severus Snape.

"Your professeor is sick for the day, since I do not have potion class today, I will be your teacher off the day," said Snape monotonously. The class groaned.

 **Ron's P.O.V**

I despise Snape, I hate deatheaters, I despise Nico Di whatever. Seriously, how could the headmaster let them in Hogwarts! And Luna lovegood talks to _him_. A stupid deatheater! **(I'm sorry for any Ron fans!)**

After class they they went to eat dinner, Ron was watching Nico as he entered the great hall, every move Nico toke was watched by Ron. When they went to bed that was when the nightmares began.

* * *

 _In Nico's dream_

 _He ran and ran down the endless corridors, he didn't dare look back, knowing what was behind him:_

 _Shadows._

 _but it was different the shadows had a tint of red, as if it were angry. There was a person controlling it, he couldn't see what it was, it was...blank. He tripped and was knocked unconscious, that was when he woke up to voices._

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V**

"Nico, Nico!" I shouted as I shook him, Ron as looking at him, I wonder why, my thoughts were interrupted by screaming, I looked at Nico. His eyes shot open and took a deep breath.

"What time is it?" He asked looking at us.

* * *

 **Angelo: I seriously have no Idea what to do, so hope you enjoy, also check out my new story Traitor!. Okay bye now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Angelo: Hi guys, I know I know, I updated a day ago(I think?). Any way, I have to thank you MaddyR! You made me realize I never mention ghost or holidays before! Oh and Draco Malfoy will make appearance! Okay less talking more story!**

 **Percy: SHE DOESN'T OWN US!**

* * *

Nico stared at the black liquid, coffee. It was his absolute favorite drink, only second to Tea.

"Hey Nico," said Hermione tiredly, she yawned and looked at the fire place,

"Guess they fell asleep during wizard chess(is that what they call it?)," she said as she went to go grab the blankets. Nico looked at the clock, 5:30.

Okay, an hour and a half before Breakfast he thought. When Hermione returned with the blankets, she seated it on Harry and Ron.

 _Looks cute, wait, why am I thinking about that! Ugh. Nico, no, just no!_

"Nico? Are you a deatheater?" Asked Hermione, looking at him in worry.

"No! Why would I ever join Vodie whatever. He's so weirdg!" Nico said as he insulted Voldemort. Hermione looked at him as if he grown a hydra head.

"You know you just insulted the most dangerous wizard in history, and you don't care!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"I know, he's weird," Nico replied as he looked at the fire, it reminded him of Auntie Hestia. The flames glowed bwrighter in warmth as if to keep Nico safe. He was the champion of Hestia, being the first demigod to talk to her in a wished he could go home, he was missing camp, although Hogwarts was his home too.

"I wish I could go home, Christmas is in three days, but I can't," said Nico as he looekd at the flames.

"Why can't you?" Asked Hermione as she looked at him.

"My family are mad at me, Father doesn't want me, he's always looking at me in disappointment," Replied Nico. Hermione's eyes were wide open.

 _Maybe he's the son of Voldemort, No! He can't be. Yes he can't be._ Hermione was ash amed of ever thinking about it. By the time she looked at him again he had already finished his coffee. That was when the boys stirred.

"Oh well, better go to breakfast," said Nico as he left in a hurry.

"What happened?" Asked Ron sleepily looking around the room, Harry was looking at her for answers.

"You guys fell asleep, go take a shower, you better hurry though, you're going to miss breakfast," said Hermione as she left. The boys got to breakfast later though, now it was class potions.

 **Angelo: Hey guys sorry for not posting, my mind had to shut off, I'm back and I'll see you tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Angelo: when I saw how many views were there, I was like: what the heck! Seriously over 5,000 views thanks! Now one to the story!**

* * *

When they were were close to arriving to Potions Nico bumped into somebody.

"what where your going twat," shouted a boy as he glared at Nico.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Replied Harry with anger.

"oh look, Potter and weasel, and a stupid mud-blood," sneered Malfoy.

 _Why must wizards be so annoying!_ Thought Nico as he walked past them and entered potions.

"today you will be creating the pepper up potion," said Snape emotionlesly.

 **two** **days later**

Today was the day before Christmas, the happiest day of the year. He was sitting with the golden trio as they ate there lunch.

"Hey Ron? Are you going to stay at Higwarts thus year?" Asked Harry as he looked at him. After swallowing his food Ron answered,

"Yeah, Mom also wants to see our new "friend"."

"Um..Nico?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want to spend Christmas at Ron's house?" Asked Hermione.

"Sure,"

after Lunch they went to their dorm, Nico was feeling tired so he decided to go take a nap.

* * *

Nico woke up to the beeping of alarm clocks.

 _Who the F**k seted up a alarm clock!_

Still yawning, he went to go take a shower. In the shower Nico thought about what happened so far, he managed to befriend some people, and he was going to weasly's home.

 _Better get changed_

When he was done he went to the main hall. The trio was talking and laughing as they ate.

 _Wish I could go home_

"Good morning Nico," greeted Harry.

"Hey," muttered Ron awkwardly. Nico joined them and sat.

"So, what does your home look like?" Asked Nico as he looked at him. Ron didn't answer, gues its a surprise.

* * *

 **Angelo: Hey. Should I discontinue this? Tell me your opinion. Bye.**


	12. Author note and a chapter!

**Angelo: ...Hi, this is very important to read. First off, I have decided to stop using fanfic net. I know, you guys are angry probably. If you want even more crappy Stories, flock to wattpad. My account is Angelic12345. I sound very cheery on there but I'm not that cheerful. The stories aren't good though. If you don't have watt pad I'm sorry. Maybe you can sign up for it. Any way, after this chapter, this account will be dead probably. This is the end of the story. Thank you for the adventure of fanfic . Net. I hope you enjoy the last chapter to this story. I'm sorry!**

 **everybody at PJO: She doesn't own us.**

* * *

 **A few months later...**

Today was the last day of hogwarts, everybody was leaving the school. For some reason Nico felt sad. This was his home, sure camp was fun. It's just...it just that he had friends, nobody really knew him, they thought he was some kid from America. He felt safe here. Today was his time to tell his friends,Hermione, Harry, and maybe Ron that he wasn't a typical wizard. He was a demigod. He had asked them to meet him a empty class room.

"see you there," was all Hermione said as she went to class. Harry nodded and Ron just looked him in the eye and mouthed:

"Sure,"

they each looked at each each other and looked at Nico, Nico took a deep breath said,

"You know how the Greek gods-"

he was interrupted by Ron,

"There real aren't they, you're the son of hades, lord of the dead,"

"Y-yeah, how did you know?" He asked nervously.

"We have been suspecting that, we just thought it was crazy," said Harry sheepishly. We'll that when's better than I expected thought Nico.

 **At kings cross:**

"Stay safe," muttered Harry as he shook my hands. I when to the nearest shadow and plunged into it. I quickly popped near a tree and smiled. Thalia's tree, I was back home, I wearily walked to my cabin. On my bed was a letter, it read:

 _Dear Nikolo_ ,

 _The gods have forgiving you for your "crime", turns out you were right. Enjoy your day_

 _-the Olympians._

I smiled, the door swung open. I turned around, there he was. Percy jackson, align with his partner in crime Jason grace. They both look happy ad tired.

"Dude! Wanna join my team?" Asked Percy. Jason playfully glared back, I think it was.

"No, he should join my team. Soon ye two were bickering like five year olds. I shook my head, I wish Tom was here, turns out a eidilon possessed him.

"I'll join Jaosn's team," Jason was too busy fist pumping the air. Poor air must've hurt. Percy was whining about how I always joined his team.

"Maybe it's because I'm more awesome and hotter than you," stated Jason as he grinned.

"whatever,"

And I walked outside the door, leaving my cabin to go play capture the flag.


End file.
